Dimensional Crisis
by The Chaos Lord Of Ash
Summary: What happens when things aren't going exactly as planned? when everyone is having issues, gods, demigods, wizards and everyone inbetween? I do not own characters from the orginal, the characters i own are Nicole, Cody, Shayden, and Alora, more on the way


Welcome to my Palace of Stories and Dreams. Today we'll be hearing a wonderful story about an amazing young hero called Percy Jackson. We… What's that? You want to know my name? … Well, I haven't thought about my name in a long time, well, um… Let's just call me the Story Master, ok? Simple, easy to say, and you won't have to confuse me with someone else. Now, we will start off on an adventure that hasn't been told yet. One that Percy and his friends are on right now in fact. I hope you enjoy **smiles and bows as the doors to the Palace of Stories and Dreams slowly open revealing a blinding light**

 _Percy's POV_

"Ugh… What the heck was that?" I asked while looking at Annabeth, hoping that she might know the answer to my question.

"I don't know, last thing I remember was running over to see if you were ok. Why were you screaming that you were being attacked by a Hydra?" She asked, looking at me with those stormy grey eyes of hers that I for some reason always get lost in.

"What? I wasn't getting attacked by a Hydra. I was getting attacked by a big slobbery tongue belonging to a certain Hellhound I own. Ugh, Scent of Hellhound slobber takes forever to get out of armor and clothes." I answered her, with a very perplexed look on my face. I stand up and stretch, getting all the cracks in my back and arms out before looking around, trying to figure out where we are.

When I couldn't figure out I started to look around to see if anyone else was with us. there were quite a few. There's Carter and his sister Sadie, Magicians of the Egyptian Gods and hosts to Isis and Horus. There's Thalia and some of the Hunters of Artemis, they scare me a bit, cause they hate men and they look like they might fill me up with as many arrows as they can. Nicole Daughter of Venus, Roman Goddess of Love, she's beautiful, but I'm going to have to go with Annabeth. There's Jason, Son of Jupiter and Praetor of the 12th Legion of Rome. Cody's here as well, another Magician of the Egyptian Gods, Host of the God Anubis, Egyptian God of Funerals. As usual Cody was out of earshot, talking to what looked like himself, but I knew better. He's talking to Anubis, probably trying to figure out what happened. Sadie and Carter were also with him, all three of them were talking and telling each other what their god was saying to them. I have to say, it's a little weird not being able to see the god or goddess when your entire life you've always had them just appear in front of you, or summon you to their palace or something and then talk to you in their "I'm a god, bow before me puny mortals and know of my all knowing might" way of theirs. I feel like there's a couple more that I'm not seeing yet.

 _Cody's POV_

"Ugh, Anubis, why must you be so difficult?" I said to the God of Funerals who just so happens to have chosen me as his host. Ok, allow me to explain, for those of you who don't know, because I know that you're probably reading this in a book somewhere thinking that I'm just a guy with an alternate personality thing, I'm not denying that, but the thing is, my alternate personality isn't really something I started off with. It's actually a personality that I got when I first broke an obelisk somewhere in Paris, can't remember where exactly. Anyways, my alternate personality is the Egyptian God Anubis. I'm a Magician of the First Nome. No, not a little runt with a slight bad temper and awful B-O (don't like them because they're so mean to us Magicians), N-O-M-E, meaning a District or Region. It's an Egyptian Term, in total there are three hundred sixty nomes, I'm from the First Nome, while Carter and Sadie are from Nome twenty three, which is in New York, I'm Stationed in Egypt. Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah, right, being a host for the Egyptian God Anubis. Well, I accidently opened a portal into the Duat and as I was about to travel through, the obelisk started to crack and my portal started to close. Before it closed Anubis suddenly rushed out and I get chosen as his host, which is how I broke an Obelisk without meaning to. Anyways, moving on.

"But I'm only trying to help, that's all. You know that we have a situation here because of whatever that blinding light was" Anubis said. I knew he was right and I didn't want to admit it. I looked around to see if there was anyone else with use other than the greeks, romans and the two siblings who were more family to me than anything I've ever had. There weren't really many of us, from what I could see, we weren't really much bigger than a group of tourists if I were to give the group a size estimate. At least Nicole's here, she's a wonderful and beautiful young woman, daughter of the roman god Venus if I remember correctly. I know I'm not supposed to be talking like I'm telling you a story, but this all happened last month for me. The reason I'm telling you all this like I'm telling you a story is because, this is happening right now, but I somehow ended up going back in time a month from now but it's not actually the me who's talking who gets sent back in time. It's a different me, I'm not sure how to explain it, all I know is that I got sent back in time, but before I got sent back, I had no memory of anything during the next month. But I have memories of two different series of events, I remember everything that happened during the past… next… oh I don't know, during the month that happened before I got sent back in time. Anyways, a month from today, I'll get sent back in time, but it won't be me, if that makes sense, I'll be sent back in time and I'll be doing everything that you're about to learn, but I'll also be in Egypt, training and helping out there, at the exact same time, but I won't have any knowledge of this until I get sent back in time one month from today. Besides, I can't very well leave you in the dark without explaining stuff. for example, what the heck are we talking about when we say gods. I literally mean Gods that you hear about in mythology books. The Gods aren't myths. they're very much real, for example, the Greek and Roman Gods follow Western Civilization. Or at least that's how Percy explained it. Than there's the Egyptian Gods, who are anywhere in the world, literally, some are trapped in Obelisks like the one I broke, well when I say that I broke it, I actually mean Anubis broke it. Some of our gods, the Egyptian ones, are trapped in Obelisks as I said, but that all changed when Julius Kane, Carter and Sadie's dad, used the Rosetta Stone to unleash Isis, Horus, Nephthys, Set and Osiris about a year or so ago. Anubis wasn't trapped in an Obelisk however, he was in the Hall of Judgement and something called him up and I got to be a host for The God Of Funerals. Yay for me, I get to know every single funeral Ritual in the world and I don't get a choice about it. Then again, at least I have someone to talk to, even if that someone is in my head.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just so confused right now because of whatever happened. Anyways, take a break, you sound like you could use one, ok?" I say to Anubis. I had this feeling that things were about to get worse in the next couple of minutes. After I finished talking with Anubis, Sadie and Carter I started walking in the direction of Nicole, surprisingly enough, she was walking towards me.


End file.
